Kazuhiro Touma
Kazuhiro Touma is the protagonist of a new upcoming project of Shirou Fujimura (Author). The name is undecided, but Kazuhiro is features as the excessively cheerful and optimistic protagonist. Appearance Touma an androgynous-looking boy who is fancily dressed. Beautiful beyond all compare, possessing long, soft, shiny, scarlet-red hair tied back in a pony tail in elegant knots. Touma also possesses gentle and somewhat droopy, ruby-colored eyes, and an overall pleasant aura. Touma possesses an incredibly feminine figure that puts his true gender into question as, regardless of what he wears, he appears with a grace and elegance only a woman of royal blood could match. In his spare time, when not wearing his student uniform, Touma has a habit of cross-dressing, even further putting his gender into question due to how much detail he puts into his outfits. However, it can be said that once he has become passionate about something, whether through determination, anger, or any other emotion, his form takes on the presence and appearance of a true man, appearing more fearsome and more powerful than any warrior. Personality Touma is an easy-going and naturally irresponsible person, often acting on his(?) first instinct or desire without putting much thought into it. He is eternally optimistic and completely lacking in common sense, and he can be called "curiosity in human form." He seems to be ignorant of the problems around him and rarely pays any attention except when it is a topic which interests him personally. When not in serious conflict, he will indulge in whatever he desires be it skirmishes in combat, video games, playing around, or eating. He will ESPECIALLY indulge in eating, proving to be an incredible glutton despite his small frame, devouring banquets met for Kings in a matter of moments and still craving for more, his metabolism referred to as monstrous. He claims that his Sacred Gear tends to increase his hunger by using up all of his energy, but he shows equal capability of wielding it when hungry, only showing less enthusiasm. He also shows much less of his general cheer when hungry, somewhat hinting that his good cheer and optimism is for his own amusement rather than a genuine character trait of his. Touma leaves all hard decisions as a matter for his heart to decide on the spot, following the course he deems most fit. He does as he pleases without regret, and such obviousness of course would be hard to fathom from anyone other than him. He is also completely oblivious to the mayhem and chaos he causes, believing it to be either a game or the actions of someone else. This obnoxious trait is only exacerbated by the fact he is a frightfully unparalleled blabbermouth, prone to speaking on and on until those involved lose all rationality or until he finishes or gets bored with whatever he speaks of. His conversations, through no ill intent on his part, have a way of meandering toward maximum social awkwardness. His hobby of following his whims gets himself mixed up in an assorted amount of mischief due to him constantly popping up everywhere. He is considered "one who can go on and on but cannot hear when he does not desire to do so", proving to be at the pinnacle of obnoxiousness to those without a sense of humor or patience. To some, he could be considered to be an adorable child brimming with curiosity and good will towards others despite the fact he seems to treat battle as a game even when brutally injured by an assailant. However, to say Touma cannot be angered would be incorrect. He believes in the power of the bonds one possesses with others, finding great joy in meeting new people and befriending them. One of the positive traits Touma possesses is his ability to befriend almost anyone, even criminals or unbelievable monsters, willing to accept his hand. Despite bearing no hesitation in battles, Touma does not desire conflict as his friends suffer pain as a result. He can enjoy a passionate battle to read his opponent's heart, but he does not favor conflict which hurts his friends. While rampant and uncontrollable, Touma's heart is incredibly pure. When someone harms his beloved friends, he becomes cold and merciless, refusing to stop the destruction of an enemy until they are entirely obliterated. His blade is one of retribution. Touma is also able to prove himself passionate and charismatic, being able to charm and win the hearts of entire Kingdoms through his words. However, he takes care to never abuse the power to touch the hearts of others, believing it it something to be used only for just causes. The one thing that remains a mystery about Touma is how much he truly knows about a situation. At times he appears foolish and child-like, but other times, he can appear as a true mastermind, calm, smart, and elegant and able to see through any deception, always being on top of any situation and appearing at the most opportune and convenient moment while masking his appearance under an air of stupidity and dumb luck. It is difficult if one of these personalities is a fake or if Touma is simply choosing to show only the positive aspects of himself in order to suit his needs. All that is certain is that he's not a foe to be underestimated. Another example of this is that, while appearing ignorant of things of a sexual nature, Touma sometimes lets slip a more perverted nature, casually groping Rias's breasts or teasing girls due to somewhat sexual-appearing positions. He also has a fetish for cute things and enjoys cross-dressing because of said fetish. Category:Bamafelix Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Humans Category:Fanon Male Characters